devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Calvin
Appearance - * Mason has a dark black suit, with his black and white fedora. And has a Smirk has his face. * Year: He wears a Dark fedora, wearing slick shades, having a red trechcoat, with him and his fanged-smirk. Personality - * Mason is an serious person, who doesn't reacts to things that don't interest him, until something pops in for him to dive in. (He is still the same in his 10 year, jsut more edgy.) Moves - 10 Year Moves - Backstory - 10 Year * Mason tried out for the Main 7 when Ineur announced it when he was about in his High school years. So he grabbed his bags and headed off For Ineur's base from Studdon. On the long ride there, He saw some of his friends (Usoi Hazek , Hamen Audi ) Driving along with him, texting him "You going to that Thing, right?", he texted back saying: "Hell Yeah!, I finally get to do some action up in here!". * They arrived at Inuer's Base waiting with random others, until the man showed up himself, saying "Welcome!, this is amazing how many people came here to join the Main 7!". Mason thought of him being on a game show of some sort. He lead Mason and the people to the hallway (Keith, Diablo, And Gardi's Boss act cough.), He saw the windows filled with sunshine, and paintings be hang up ready for the chosen ones. They entered the Grand hall, which was not quite bad. Ineur yelled, "Ok, Lets Began, I'll choose the Fighters for the Main 7 By Elements!" * Mason was glad for this moment, Inuer pointed to a guy wearing a Top hat with a yellow head, then a Guy with red hair, and some Mexican with a helmet. Mason was so happy when he pointed to him, Until he said, "Not You, You Scum, Him.". He pointed to A guy with a....Soda Can?! Mason was pissed off when he wasn't chosen, so he pointed the gun at Ineur, saying "I will come back, better then these punks, You Will See!". He ran off back into his car, and now we are here. :U Relationship - Hamen Audi - * His long time friend, which left him after discovering Chronos Azelock was summoned in his home town, so he ran off. Usoi Hazek - * Friend also to Mason, who which he bribes and gambles with him for weapons and cash to drive down certain mafias. Xavier Sigma - * Hitman signed to kill Mason by The Cartel after the last match he won, driving down their money stock and weapon creation. Veronica Zen Fortunus - * how do i explain this. Upgrades - * Increase HP Slightly (1 Sp = 0.5 ) * Decrease Cooldowns ( 1 Sp = '-1 Second )' * Increase Speed ( 1 Sp = +.3 Speed ) Trivia- * Mason's old fight was when Rufaro bumped into him, which was stupid. * Mason was considered a eta ripoff till i did the moveset change, since kiri made the pic with him with a gun. * In his backstory, all the 'guys' represent chars in the real game. *cough* Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Elemental Users Category:Users of Aether Category:Characters Category:The Waagstuk